Akemitis
'''Akemitis '''is a Death Knight from Darrowshire before and during the Third War. Not much is known about his past due to his selective nature with the bits he reveals either being unreliable or possibly a lie. Quiet by nature, he is known to be a rather kind-if-indifferent person. Due to the return of the Legion, his last known whereabouts were on the Broken Shore though there are reports that he can be found in the Eastern Kingdoms as well. Apperance With no real picture here, a description must be made. He stands roughly at 6'4. Dark brown hair that comes to his shoulders and a mustache to add. His face holds several scars, notably a pronounced puncture wound in the center of his face, from his forehead to his nose. His skin is rather pale, though can grow to a flushed hue when in the thick of battle. Background Not much is known about Akemitis save for a few distinct things; he was born sometime after the First War, he was born in Darrowshire to a large family, and he has a still-living cousin. Everything between the Third War and the War in the Frozen North is speculation. It is known that sometime before he was freed from the Lich King, he had traveled to the Scarlet Monastery and kidnapped his cousin, who had joined them a few years prior. It is not know as to what happened afterwards, save that his cousin was spared and renounced the Scarlet Crusade - branding him a traitor and Akemitis a target of the Crusade. He joined the Alliance in assaulting Northrend, and was present at the fall of Naxxramas, the Obsidian Sanctum, Ulduar, Trial of the Crusader, and the Fall of Icecrown. He was present for the raids on the Bastion of Twilight, the Blackwing Descent, Tol Barad's Baradin Hold, the Firelands, and the Fall of Deathwing. It should be noted that he had been rendered unconscious shortly before the final attack on Deathwing could be made. Pandaria was an unusual experience for him. He found its open fields, bustling jungles, snowy-peaks and serene nature to be something he didn't know he needed. He was able to come to peace with what he had done, and found himself enjoying the company of the Pandaren. He raided the Mogu'shan Vaults, helped to slay the Mantid Queen, assaulted the Throne of Thunder and finally helped to siege Orgrimmar. During the Draenor campaign he found himself rather busy, going from the kingdom of Highmaul to the Blackrock Foundry in almost no time at all. He was found calling the land '''Okay, if plain.' '' It was here in Draenor that he was suddenly unable to proper use a two-handed weapon while in the aspect of Frost and, begrudgingly, abandoned it in favor of the two-by-one-handed style of Off-and-Main-handed weaponry. He was able too, though, keep his musket and crossbow. Recently He has lead a coordinated assault on all major points of the Broken Isles using his Death Knights. Those under his command, it's been found, have abandoned the rather ornate-looking armor in favor of more practical and lighter plates. Weapons have become more streamlined for those under his command, favoring thin but practical swords, halberds, voulges, and various other simple-looking weaponry. He was apart of the group that snucked into the Suramar Sewers and helped the coup that overthrew the Magistrate as well as to slay Gul'dan atop the Nighthold. The assault on the Broken Shore was greatly aided by the presence of the Necroplis, Acherus, hanging so closely in the air. Enough that Gargoyles, Catapults, and more Knights were brought to the ground to aid in the siege. He was seen doing rather odd tasks around the shore before a proper invasion of the Tomb of Sargeras could be made. Last known reports were told of him on the planet Argus, but nothing new as of late. Pike the Ghoul One of the first things as a Death Knight, he was tasked with killing the remaining villagers that still haunted the ruins of Lordaeron. Pike, an old friend of his, was killed trying to protect his cow and raised as a Ghoul on the spot. Over the years, he has had his ghoul grow in strength as he has, and in that sense he has begun to remember who he was.. A little. Sometimes he will summon him for no reason other then to have a conversation or talk with. More recently, he's given this Ghoul proper armour and weaponry, with a Spear, Shield, spiked helmet and chainmail. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Undead Category:Order of the Ebon Blade Category:Blacksmiths Category:Death Knights Category:Lordaeronian